


Sleigh Ride

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, male omorashi, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: A man named Jack has to pee very badly while walking the festive town with his love





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory Christmas fic ~

Jack reached out for Bree’s hand in the cold, and felt comforted by her silky warm touch. He pulled her close with a smile as they continued to walk along the street that was lit up and dazzling. 

After a while of walking along in the crisp winter air she stopped and turned and hugged him tight and he smiled as he took in the feel of her warm furry coat up against his neck and her long tan hair brushed against him. She looked up at him, her brown doe eyes shining.   
“Thank you for taking me here” She said with a grin. 

He smiled back, “No problem.” 

He then looked around at his surroundings. They both had drank a lot of hot chocolate as they walked around and Jack was in need of a bathroom. Bree wasn’t finished with hers and it was still nice and warm in her hands. At first it wasn’t too bad, but when she pulled in tight against him, he felt the signals racing to him and sending him into a slight panic, completely unknown to her. 

Glancing around he wasn’t seeing a sign of anything close by, and he grew a bit antsy. 

“Say, Bree? Do you want to do anything else before we head out?” 

She tilted her head. “Why, are you not having fun?” 

He shook his head, “No, I’m fine it’s just… No, it’s nothing.” He said with a coy grin. 

“But lets just do one more thing before we head back home.” 

She nodded and looked around for an activity that caught her eye. It was crowded, so she grabbed his hand tightly as she looked around curiously. Soon she started to hear bells in the distance drawing closer, followed by the sound of hooves. 

She suddenly started moving fast in that direction as poor Jack tried not to bump into anyone. Her eyes lit up as she saw too horses pulling a carriage with many people in it. She turned to Jack excitedly. 

“Look at these beauties!” 

Jack smiled a bit as she came up to a brown and tan horse and pet it’s snout and it gave a light breath from it’s nostrils. Jack came to the other horse, a darker one with a longer mane and looked at it calmly. 

“Yes Chestnut there is very tame tonight. But be a little wary of Spade there… He tends to get a bit ornery.” The man who drove the carriage said.   
Spade then leaned his head down and moved it forward into Jack’s torso, his bladder pressed causing him to inwardly shriek and breathe tightly and back up nervously. Spade snorted and brushed himself against Jack. 

Jack’s eyes widened as he looked to Bree nervously. 

“I think he likes you though Sir…” The man said with a faint laugh, and Spade looked right into Jack’s trembling soul. 

“Are you here to ride?” 

Bree looked to Jack with an excited nod. 

“Y-yes…” Jack answered, and paid him and then held Bree’s hand to climb into the carriage. 

Bree was practically shaking with excitement as she set down her hot chocolate next to her. 

“I don’t get to see horses often, that was so magical earlier!” 

Jack laughed nervously. “Hahah… Yeah… Pretty uh… Magic…” 

The only real magic he wanted was for his bladder to feel less full as he tried to hide his squirming in the seat. Up behind him walked a friend of his. “Oh, Jack! good to see you!” 

“Michael… Good to see you too!” He gave a tense smile when he turned back around and ran his fingers through his black hair when they weren’t looking. More people to hide it from… He tapped his foot nervously. 

The man then got the horses trotting forward with the sound of bells ringing out excitingly and the sudden lurch sent Jack into a panic. 

“It won’t be long…” He muttered to himself, and tensely squeezed Bree’s hand. 

She smiled and laid against him and he gently smiled and put his arm around her. 

She grabbed unto him tightly so he could now no longer squirm underneath her and he bit his lip, the waves of pressure growing stronger. 

Soon Bree was asleep and he gently nudged her to wake up. 

“Don’t miss what’s out here honey…” He said gently to her, and she dreamily opened her eyes with a smile and took in the scenery around them. 

Another strong pang sent through him and he gripped her tighter and she could see now that he was growing pale. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah.. I’m fine… I just…” He swallowed and suddenly a bump shook through him and he felt some heat in his boxers. 

“Oh… Oh no…” He whispered. 

“Uh-uh… Driver…?” he muttered, and then another man spoke up. 

“Hey, driver sir?” The man heard that. 

“Yes?” 

The man then nudged Jack to say what he needed to but he shook his head and said “Uh, never mind, it’s nothing…” 

Bree looked over to him worriedly. “Are you sure you’re ok?” 

Jack laughed lightly “I’m fine it’s nothing serious…” 

Another bump. 

He leaned forward tightly breathing with slight tears in his eyes… 

“Bree, I.. I just really need to…” 

More warmth spurted out and the crotch of his pants showed a small dark stain. He winced, gritting his teeth and looking away. 

She gasped and began rubbing his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” She whispered. 

“I figured… I could… You know…” Another bump in the road sent shudder through him and the desperation was too strong. He turned pale as a shiver went up his spine and he whispered gently into Bree’s ear. 

“I can’t stop… What do I do?” A cold chill went up Bree’s spine, and she looked down at his lap. 

Hot urine soon gushed out of him, and the relief of his bladder finally emptying caused him to choke in a breath and cover his mouth so as not to draw attention. He sighed and closed his eyes as it thoroughly started to soak his cold legs and warm him, spilling underneath him. Warmth went to his face and he looked away nervously, hoping no one could hear. 

Bree looked around for something to hide his lap from the others as his face grew pink and he looked down as the stain finally stopped spreading and now just dripped by his feet. 

She grabbed her hot chocolate and he squirmed away from it. 

“What are you doing?” He hissed quietly. 

“I have a plan!” She whispered back. 

She then ripped the lid off and poured it and it loudly splattered unto his lap but it was still scalding hot and and he inwardly gasped and yelped as the sharp pain woke him up in a panic. 

“Ow- Ahh..! B-Bree!” He breathed panicking. 

“That was really hot ahh!!!” He said breathing heavy. All eyes turned to them and Bree blushed and quickly apologized. 

“I’m so sorry it was an accident!” 

Micheal rubbed his shoulder. “Oooh.. Well at least you’re warm now huh?” He said with a chuckle. 

Jack nodded feebly hissing in a breath, “Heheh… Yeah.. Ahk… I’ll be fine…” 

“Oh I’m so sorry honey lets go home after this…” Bree said meekly to him and he brushed his fingers through her hair. 

Micheal nodded “Yeah that’s really some tough luck it kinda looks like you wet yourself. Ah well, those things happen… Take care when you get off eh, Jack?” 

“Y-yeah…” Jack said, blushing furiously. Bree gave a wink and a smile to him. 

“Thank you…” He whispered in her ear. 

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. “It was kind of cute…” She whispered back honestly, and he covered his face with his hand, exhausted at the turn of events. 

“You want to grab hot chocolate after this?” He whispered in her ear. She couldn’t stop giggling.


End file.
